the cursed mage
by 00phantom
Summary: AU: naruto abandoned as an infant thought of as a demon raised by the kyuubi begins his journey . this is crossover with elements of monster girl quest and other anime and games.


Author's note: This is a challenge by _jameis_ and adopted from _Jay Frost_'s pilot story with permission. This is my first story, and I now have an official beta for this story

Beta: _KaioM_, the best thing since sliced bread.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Magical Girl Nanoha, or any of the other crossover elements in this story.

* * *

"SEAL!"

Those mighty words echoed across the forest as every last trace of Kyuubi was funneled and sealed within a young Naruto. Where before the world was filled with a cacophony of death and screams, it was silent now. Ninja gathered around the sealing site, four pillars of stone transcribed with text and chakra to ensure a proper conductor.

Upon a stone altar lay a small baby, fresh from the womb. Angry black lines marred the soft flesh, pulsing with power, like a heartbeat.

None could enter the ancient sealing grounds; all were stopped by translucent walls. Edging through the mass of ninja, a hospital gown garbed woman stumbled through. Tentatively, the red haired woman reached out her hands and touched the barrier, passing through it like water. Now moving quickly, she scooped up her crying baby and cradled him softly against her bosom.

"Shhh, Shhh Naruto… Mommy's here."

Her soothing words did nothing to stop the child's crying; they only got louder and deeper. Before long, the cries turned to roars and the child's sclera bled into pools of red hatred. Quickly setting her child down, Kushina watched in rapt horror as Naruto threw his tiny fists around, lashing red youkai like a whip. The altar was split in two, and the four pillars toppled with each strike.

Naruto howled and roared, throwing all his power outward. The barrier could hold no longer with the continued strikes. It exploded outwards, throwing onlookers back.

Kushina stared fearfully at her child and his blood red eyes, eyes that emanated nothing but hatred and malice to all who saw them.

She ran. Dodging the fallen ninja, she flew away from that thing that was supposed to be her son. _Nothing about it is my son anymore…_ Kushina realized. _It is only a beast._

Reaching the relative safety of the Konoha hospital, she slowed her movement to a stumbling gait. Once inside the hospital, she pushed past all the staff eyeing her and entered the nursery. She came up to two cribs; one that held a crumpled blue blanket, and another which held a softly sleeping baby girl, swaddled in pink.

"My little girl… I am so sorry." Kushina whispered. She picked up the child and clutched her tightly. Being awoken, the little Uzumaki began to cry softly as her mother rocked her.

"Come Miyu, we can't stay here any longer." Kushina knew the Sandaime would try and force her to care for the Kyuubi, but she refused. She could never care for something so dangerous; the volatile red youkai of the beast would destroy everything it could, including her and her only remaining child.

The Uzumaki woman knew her son no longer remained, only a shell that Kyuubi would warp and twist to suit its needs until it achieves freedom.

Naruto had stopped thrashing and crying. The youkai now dissipated, he lay amongst the destruction surrounding him. Unfortunately quite a few unlucky ninja were torn asunder when Naruto's power reached out, and many bodies were strewn around the crumbled stone and upturned dirt.

The remaining crowd was abuzz with murmurs of anger and outrage. The Yondaime had only given Kyuubi a body; from this display, it was clear that Kyuubi still retained the volatile power.

The Sandaime arrived on the scene, with Jiraiya following quickly behind. "Jiraiya, quickly, grab the boy." The old man ordered.

"Yes, Sensei." The white haired Sannin edged closer. The dangerous baby, now back to having radiant blue eyes, giggled and outstretched his arms to the man. Jiraiya placed a suppressing seal across Naruto's forehead, the blonde's eyes drooping at the lack energy provided from the red youkai filling his system. Soon enough the blond child slept peacefully enough on the ground for Jiraiya to handle.

"Okay, let's get out of here, Sensei." Just as Jiraiya thought, once people saw the sleeping baby in his arms they began to approach. The crowd began to close in on them.

"Wait, Jiraiya. They must see who the Jinchuuriki of Konoha is." The aged Hokage spoke with edge to his voice. He was already convinced, much like all others were after seeing the child's display of rage, that this was no longer a human, but a demon with human flesh.

"I will take him to Kushina. I'm sure she will be happy to see her baby." Not leaving enough time to refute the action, Jiraiya vanished from his spot with a swirl of smoke.

Landing outside the hospital, he strolled inside searching for the beautiful, unmistakable redhead. "Excuse me, doctor! Where is Kushina Namikaze's room?"

"I am afraid she has vanished. Kushina picked up her child and threatened the staff who tried to stop her." The doctor admitted, his face ashen.

Jiraiya sighed deeply. He knew the fiery girl would do something like this; she had always been stuck with an act-first-think-later mindset. "Thank you."

Leaving the building of medicine, he disappeared and came to a stop outside the moderately sized estate of his now deceased student. Immediately he saw something wrong; the door was left wide open, with lights still on. Rushing in, Jiraiya saw the place looked ransacked. Drawers had been pulled out and emptied; picture frames no longer had photos within them. Once organized, everything was now strewn about the room.

"Kushina?" Jiraiya shouted. He was met with no answer.

"Kushina!" Jiraiya dared a louder shout, hoping that Naruto wouldn't wake.

Outside of Konoha

Dressed in a black hooded coat that hid her ruby red hair, with black spandex pants tucked into black Jika-tabi and a sleeveless black top with two leather straps running diagonally from one shoulder to her hip and on each strap held six kunai ready for use, was Kushina.

"Miyu." The woman said, looking down at her baby. "Let's go somewhere safe." The little girl opened her bright green eyes and smiled at the sound of her mother's voice.

With a whirl of her cloak, Kushina was limping off into the night. Even her Uzumaki regenerative supremacy could only do so much so quickly to heal the damage done by birthing the twins hours earlier, but it did enough. Kushina was running away from Konoha, and that was final.

* * *

SEVEN YEARS LATER

* * *

"Naruto! It's time to start your training!" Came the voice of his mother.

A now seven year old Naruto opened his bleary eyes to stare at the well furnished room he called home.

Naruto briefly remembered his first meeting with his mother; it had taken place only a couple months ago.

After finding his belongings stolen from his room at the orphanage, and given to the other children to destroy or keep, Naruto was so angry he stormed off like the little kid he was. Finding a place private enough, the child began to throw a typical temper tantrum, punching anything that looked breakable and kicking everything else. Sometime during his tantrum, Kyuubi felt the defenses between its mind and Naruto thin and become permeable. Taking advantage of the first chance it saw, Kyuubi threaded its chakra through every spot it could within the seal and pulled.

With a crunch, a small hole barely large enough to peer through was torn from the protective barrier, and Kyuubi saw its first glimpse of the outside world. Naruto, unaware of the seemingly minor thing that had occurred within his body, drew his arm back for a punch aimed at a tree.

Kyuubi poured demonic power through the gap, already feeling it's senses attach themselves to Naruto's.

Naruto's tiny fist made contact with the bark; red chakra exploded from his knuckles and burned the tree reducing it to chunks, leaving only the remains behind as proof that the tree was ever there. The blonde boy's anger faded after watching his fist cause a tree to literally brake apart. Staring at the tiny hand that caused so much damage, Naruto held his digits away from his body as if afraid he would cause himself to face the same fate of the unlucky tree.

A whispering voice filled his head, assuring him that everything was alright. "Be calm little one. Sit down and we can talk." Unwillingly, Naruto felt his legs march him to the charred stump and seat him in a lotus position. Then all went black.

Frightened, Naruto opened his eyes. The blonde's eyes took in the ceiling of a brick tunnel bathed in a red light with dull red pulsing walls. From the walls a red mist seeped and circled around his body, ushering him along with ghostly nudges and brushes of air. Glancing around cautiously, he saw only darkness. The dark would be briefly illuminated by crimson light. Following the subtle suggestions of the red fog, the boy started trudging through the waterlogged hall.

A low rumble reverberated through the tunnel, causing the water to ripple and splash. "Come closer, Naruto." A low, angelic voice murmured.

"Who's there?" Naruto yelped, panicked. His heart and thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

Kyuubi, sensing his unease, released a calming pulse of chakra. "Calm your mind child, walk towards my voice."

Feeling significantly less frightened with the strangeness, Naruto pressed further, following the soft nudges from the red smog. Soon the tunnel expanded into an expanse, with walls so far and ceilings so high, it was like nothing existed except himself.

"Hello?" Naruto whispered. "Where are you?"

A tickle of breath on his ear and the voice was no longer an echoing song but a whisper. "I am here, Naruto."

Whirling around, Naruto came face to face with an adult woman. She had two fuzzy fox ears at the top of her head with a red string bow in it, a white kimono like shirt that exposed the top part of her chest and shoulders. Her shown chest revealed a tattoo. Attached to the bottom of each sleeve was a small, blue, bell like object. She was wearing purple hakama pants, and holding a closed fan, with cream colored socks and faded dark brown shoes.

Spreading out behind her were nine blond tails, each one with a white tip.

"Waa!" Naruto cried out. Stumbling back, the startled boy tripped during his backpedaling. Naruto closed his eyes, ready for the imminent pain, but it never came. Flicking open his lids, Naruto saw he was being gently cradled by the soft fluffy tails of the fox women. Getting the boy on his feet, Kyuubi unfurled her tails, letting the fur flick across the child's skin.

"No need to feel afraid. You are safe with me; I won't hurt you."

When Naruto got his bearings back, he had to ask. "What are you?"

"I am beyond your current comprehension, although people call me Kyuubi. You may call me by my name… Tamamo."

"Tamamo, where am I?"

"You are within your mind."

Tamamo circled Naruto, letting her tails swish in the air above the water. "Tell me, what caused you to strike out with anger?"

The child's brow furrowed in an angry pout. "Those mean people took my stuff away from me again." Naruto explained, before his pout twisted into something fiercer. "I hate them." Crossing his arms, his eyes began to tear up. He remembered seeing a few of the other children smashing his few toys to pieces.

Slowly a tear rolled down his cheek. Seeing him cry brought old emotions back to life within the fox girl. Not wanting to see him sad any longer, Tamamo wiped away the tears with one of her tails. "No need to be sad Naruto. I will help you get everything you want, and more."

The words spoken to him had a far deeper meaning then Naruto cared to know. "Can you help me find a mother?"

"You may call me mother… If you have such a desire."

"R-really?" Asked a hopeful Naruto.

"I shall care for you as such." Tamamo let her hands rests gently on Naruto shoulders.

Quickly, the blond turned, throwing his tiny arms out to grasp as much of the fox girl's waist as he could. Naruto's salty tears beaded off his mother's kimono, rippling in the water below.

Minutes passed, and the boy's tears dried. He fell asleep holding Tamamo tightly. Jostling Naruto gently, Tamamo caught her new son in her tails and used them as a makeshift bed and sheet for him.

"Sleep well...my child." As Tamamo watched the tiny human sleep, she felt something deep within her soul thrum to life. Caring for this human felt different then the apathy the fox usually felt for humans. Naruto's need for her made her feel warm. Besides, what was waiting a few extra decades to have freedom to an eternal being? If she was lucky, with Naruto's help she might even find a way to free herself from the seal without endangering his life.

Naruto awakened from his rest to see the setting sun, and remembered his dream of having Tamamo as his mother. Tears almost fell when he realized it was only a dream.

"I am still here, Naruto."

Perking up at the voice, he whipped his head back and forth looking for his new mother. Seeing no sign of his new parent he called out to her. "Mamma, where are you?"

Naruto saw the familiar red mist flow from his body and coalesce into the form of his new mom. "Do not speak out loud. Send your thoughts to me as I do." The fox girl told him.

Running at Tamamo to hug her, Naruto tried to grab hold of her, but his arms fell through her. "Wha-what's going on?"

"don't worry. I will always be here, but it appears you cannot reach out for me while we are outside of your mind, I will be beside you at all times and guide you." To emphasize her point, Tamamo allowed her tails to wrap around him. "I will protect you like this, but you can't let others know that I am here."

"But won't people see you?"

Soft laughter echoed in Naruto's head. "Only you can see or feel my presence."

"Oh, Okay..." Naruto was sad that he would not be able to touch his new mother. Contact was something he craved the most.

Seeing the sadness of her new child, Tamamo snaked one of her tails into his tiny hands. Feeling the fluffy tail between his fingers Naruto beamed a bright smile at the fox and took a tight grip on the tail.

"Let's get you back. I will make arrangements for a new home shortly, Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head. He began the trek to the orphanage with Tamamo's tail still clutched tightly in his hand. Together they walked, with the mother guiding her new child by the hand.

From that day on Naruto had been dubbed the 'Demon of Luck'. When people would force accidents to occur for him, something would always counter their intentions. Like when an older man pushed his old rickety cart into the boy, and Naruto stumbled, falling short of the cart's path by mere inches. Many other things happened, too. Like when a weapons store had a clumsy chuunin accidentally throw a fuuma shuriken out the door with a direct path to take Naruto's head off… When the blonde dropped to his knees, to tie his shoe.

What people didn't know, was that behind each of his miraculous close calls he had Tamamo hovering over his shoulder. With her tails wrapped securely around him, she'd pull push, and even trip him to keep him out of harm's way. It was these accidents that made Tamamo decide to train Naruto.

As Naruto exited his bedroom and made his way to into their private training ground, he remembered how his mother led him to their current home. She had explained that the home they were living in belonged to her first jinchuuriki, Mito Uzumaki. Mito, apparently, had this house built in secret, as a place to relax and train in private to avoid prying eyes.

Naruto now stood in training room. He picked up a customized collapsible fuuma shuriken from the weapons rack. This was his favorite; it had lots of tricks, and Naruto could also use it as a makeshift short sword, the sword being perfect for the blonde boy's current small size.

Coming out of his thoughts, Naruto heard his mother speak, as she materialized in front of him.

"Alright Naruto. I'm not going to mince words here; as you are now, you won't be able to defend yourself if you fight like a human." Naruto, hearing this, frowned, cheering up and becoming nervous at Tamamo's next warning.

"Thankfully, I won't be teaching you that. Instead, I will teach you how to fight like a demon." Naruto's eyes grew impossibly wide. "But be warned that if you learn what I have to teach you, you shouldn't use it unless you're serious."

Now hesitant, he asked her more about the style. She obliged him. "This style is known as the Cursed Sword style." Tamamo started to explain. "It was made with the intention of overwhelming your opponent, despite whatever physical advantage your opponent might have over you." Naruto gave a nod, excited to learn. "The first attack is easy to learn, and it's perfect for you… Since you're short." Tamamo ended with a giggle at Naruto's annoyed face.  
And so Naruto's training began.

It had been 3 months since Naruto began learning the Cursed Sword style. In that time, he has learned four attack moves and two support ones. He learned other skills, too, which include non combat skills, such as making clothes, hunting, foraging and the like. he also unlocked his chakra and learned demon chakra control exercises.

Naruto was hunting in the woods at the moment. Spotting a wild boar, he took his collapsible fuuma shuriken off it's harness on his back. Naruto activated three quick seals; a silencing seal, another for chakra suppression, as well as a seal that powered the others. Naruto was seconds away from throwing his shuriken when his mother voice stopped him.

"Naruto, wait. Don't throw it! Try out the Cursed Sword attacks and gain combat experience with them." Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto switched the shuriken's form into a sword, getting into a stance. His mother's voice entered his mind again "That's right... Stabilize your upper body… channel your chakra while Stepping forward with your foot…"

Naruto following the steps and lunged forward, yelling out the name of the attack.

"Thunder thrust!" He snarled, catching the boar's attention immediately. The animal turned around in surprise. In one swift move, Naruto stabbed the boar in the head, killing it instantly.

Removing his now bloody sword from the dead boar, Naruto activated one of the other seals on the fuuma shuriken. This one helps to clean and maintain the weapon, by absorbing and using the iron in the blood it kept the fuma shuriken in good condition. Letting out a small breath, Naruto proceeded to take his meal home by the legs to prepare food for the day.

As he was walked, Naruto felt something strange. Suddenly, an eerie purple light coming right at him. With no time to dodge, Naruto dropped the boar and put up his arm for some form of defense.

The light simply passed through him.

After checking around to make sure nothing else was gonna happen, Tamamo once again spoke to Naruto, her voice urgent. "Naruto, get your sword out! This is a barrier; I sense someone one mile north of our location who is the one maintaining it."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Tamamo sucked in a breath before continuing.

"If you want to get out, then you're going to have to make this person release the barrier. Otherwise, we're stuck here."

Naruto raced through the woods, determined to find the source of this barrier. As Naruto glided through the trees the sounds of destruction rang out, increasing his worry. He paused, and, sensing his worry, Tammamo gave him some words encouragement.

"Don't be afraid Naruto, I am with you. We can do this together; just remember your training." She released a calming pulse of chakra into Naruto and wrapped her tails around him soothingly. Calming down, Naruto continued on in the direction of the trees exploding in the distance. He spotted two figures fighting up ahead, and decided to observe them to find out what was going on. The first one was a kid about his age, with dirty blond hair. He was wearing a green and cream tunic over a pair of tan shorts, a dark brown T shirt, a tan cape, brown arm bands, cut-off gloves, and tan boots.

The second looked like some kind of monster made up of shadows; it had pure red eyes, two heads and a snake like body. Naruto ducked behind a tree as he watched and listened to their fight. The blond kid started to speak.

"You do not belong here! You're going back to where you belong." As he was saying this, he brought out a red glowing jewel. A strange circle made of translucent energy appeared before the boy.

Naruto growled, taking great offense to what the mystery boy said. Having been subjected to the harsh words and treatment of the villagers, he could sympathize with the creature. Naruto was about to go and help it, but was restrained by Tamammo tails. Her voice was firm and strict as she spoke.

"Naruto, this is not our fight. We should not interfere; we don't even know what's going on. Focus on their life force. You can feel that they almost have the same signature, though the creature's has a corrupted feel to it. That means this is the boy's duty to fix this! Keep out of this for now. You don't want to go having regrets, do you?" Frowning, Naruto went back to watching the fight as the boy began to chant.

"I command that which resounds so sweet to become light, guide what should not be to this circle of sealing! Jewel seed be sealed!" While the boy was chanting the creature did not remain idle; it was building up power for a charge, that it unleashed on the chanting blond. The boy, realizing his mistake, tried to convert his sealing spell to a shield and he barely made in time. The creature crashed into the shield, not a second later, but the blonde failed to account for the force that the creature was generating though its charge. He crashed though a couple trees, Including the one Naruto was hiding behind; Naruto who was right behind him, only had one thought in his mind as the other boy was on a crash cousrse toward him

_This is gonna suck_.

As the other boy struck, he unintentionally knocked Naruto's sword away.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait; life has keep me very busy, leaving me with barely any time to write. I will keep typing when I get some time! Anyway, I would also like to give a big thank you to my beta _KaioM_, and my fellow authors _10000future naruto_, _Nick Tanico_ and _DiLost_ for giving me some direction for this, and my other future stories. If you are looking for something interesting to read, look them up. All their stories are good and have yet to disappoint me


End file.
